The Fight Continues
by kennyd45
Summary: no, freakin, way. a sequel to A New Fight? yep, that's right, there's a new adventure waiting for Inukashi and Sirka in this new installment of the series.
1. Morning

**wanna start this story with my disclaimers, which are a little different this time around. i do NOT own Inuyasha, nor any of the ORIGINAL characters. i do, however, own the characters i created (which, so far, is just Inukashi, Sirka, Kanume, and Mantosu)  
now that's out of the way, wuzup peoples?! i kno, i cant believe it either, but there's a _third_ installment!i got talked into it by my brother and a friend (u kno who u are :)) so guess i'm stuck with it now. enjoy!**

The day had finally come. I was leaving the village.

I was sitting in a tree, wondering what kind of life awaited me. So many thoughts were spinning in my head.

The first one I came up with was how much freedom I would have. Living by my own rules, not answering to anybody.

Well, except _her_, of course.

* * *

I left my hut, ready for what lay ahead of me. I'm finally 19. We get to leave the village today.

"Sirka!" Mom called. I turned to face her. "Yeah?" "Where are you going? You're not leaving already, are you?"

A smile almost as big as Mom's played my face. "Not quite." I answered. "Just wanting to tell Inukashi happy birthday."

Mom giggled. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting. Be back here soon." "Okay." I called as I ran to the forest.

* * *

I caught her scent. Jumping out of the tree, I followed it. _Awake already, are you?_

I had the perfect chance. I was coming from her right side. _Get ready, Lefty._

She came into view, and I plowed right into her. I heard her gasp before she grabbed my shoulders.

I landed on top of her, but she quickly threw me over and was on top of _me_.

* * *

"Gotcha this time." I bragged. "You're getting out of shape, Inukashi."

We stood up and dusted off. "Heh. I let you win that one." He defended. "Oh, sure."

I let him pull me into his embrace. "Happy birthday." He whispered into my ear, nibbling on it.

Feeling playful, I pushed him off. "Happy birthday to you, too." He started nibbling on my ear again. _He's pretty playful today._

* * *

"You know what we get to do today." I more of stated than asked. She giggled. "Of course. We get to leave today."

I nibbled on her exceptionally soft earlobe. "That's only half the deal." A blush played her face as she nodded. I grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Kashi took me to our favorite spot on the Sacred Tree and we watched the sun rise.

I leaned into him, and he put his arm around me. "Things are going to be so different." I said. "I think the biggest change will be that our family isn't so close to us anymore."

Kashi moaned in agreement. "It'll be tough at first, but we'll get used to it. Who knows, maybe we'll find some companions?"

"Wouldn't that be fun?" I asked. "We're going to meet so many new people." Kashi nodded. "But, we're going to be, how do I put it, be faced with more challenges. We don't have any clue what kind of demons are out there."

I sat up and looked him in his eyes. "Kashi, as long as you're there, I'll be fine." "Damn right you will." He had a strong look in his eye I can't describe. "Because I will always protect you."

"Don't forget," I added, "I'll be protecting you." I smiled, but he got serious. "There's no way I'd ever let that happen!" he almost shouted. "I will _never_ endanger you like that!"

_Is she really saying this?_ Sirka put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Kashi. It was a joke!" "It wasn't funny." I muttered.

* * *

"Sirka!" It was faint, but I know I heard it. Sango was calling for Sirka.

"You're mom's calling for you." I stood up, scooped her into my arms, and I raced back to the village.

I got there in seconds. As I got older, I get pretty fast. Almost as fast as dad.

I let Sirka stand, and she kissed me. "See you soon." "Bye." She walked to her Mom, and I returned home.

_Am I really ready for this?_ I began to question myself. _Can I really protect Sirka on my own? Am I strong enough?_

**so, what'd ya think? i kno its pretty short, but i originally had too much going on, so i split it into two chapters. the next one should be up a a few. but first, send a review in! reminder, i'm open to criticism (good & bad) as well as your own ideas. or, if for some reason you dont want to leave ur ideas in a review, PM me. in fact, i _want_ you guys to PM me. i like gettin to kno you guys and to read your stories. until next chapter, later!**


	2. Birthday

**second chapter :) disclaimers before i forget. i gotta say, this is the first story i can say im proud of. its the only story i kno of thats about the Inu-gang's kids rather than them. enjoy!**

I entered my hut to see Mom, Dad, and even Kanume waiting for me. They quickly jumped up and Mom and Kanume shouted, "Happy birthday!" I noticed some pride in Dad's eyes.

Kanume ran and hugged me. "Come on, brat." I teased. "Get off me." She squeezed harder. "I will when I'm good and ready." she played back. "And I'll be ready when you give me a damn hug."

"Kanume, language!" Mom joined in. "Inukashi, give your sister a hug. It's your birthday!" "Yeah," I agreed, "but that should mean I _shouldn't_ have to hug her." I returned her hug to get her off.

Mom jumped on the chance to get a hug in. I stood there for a moment, but gave in and returned it. "I'm so proud of you, Inukashi." she told me.

I felt better than I'd ever felt in my life. "Thank you." I said. Her words meant more than she realized. Or maybe, since she has 'mom powers,' she knows how much they mean.

She let me go and I walked to Dad. I let him pull me into an embrace. "Happy birthday, son. I can't believe you're already leaving. I'm proud of you." That made my day. I felt like I was on top of the world, but amplified fifty times.

_Guess that's what I really wanted. Was to make them proud._ I had, and it felt good to hear it.

_Quit gettin' all emotional!_ I yelled at myself. I punched Dad in the shoulder. "Wanna spar?" I asked. I smirked. "You're goin' down."

I got the old wooden swords out from behind the shed and tossed Dad one. "Bring it on, old man." I challenged.

Weird story now that I think about it. Dad really _was_ getting older. He told me that for some reason, when he marked Mom, he aged at the rate of a human.

His smirk grew wider. "Don't underestimate your old man." We rushed each other, and the chaos began.

See, over the years, our spars had gotten much, _much_ more brutal. We knocked each other all over the village, sometimes even going through houses. We had gotten to the point where we just beat each other until one of us couldn't stand.

Dad grabbed my wrist and tried flipping me over. I let him, but I landed and struck with my sword. He blocked it, trying to throw me off by swinging my arm around.

I used a sweep technique. He jumped, and I used the opportunity to hit his hand with my sword. I got the ends of his fingertips, and he quickly released me.

"That trick doesn't work anymore." I taunted. "No," he said, "but this one will." He cut his hand open and covered his claws in the blood. Realizing what he was doing, I copied him.

"_Blades of Blood!_"

"_Blades of Blood!"_

He was more experienced with the move, so his tore through mine. I blocked the blades with my sword, but dad was already in front of me.

I tried to kick him in his chest, but he caught my leg. "Give up?" he asked.

"Hell, no!" I shouted, using my sword. He blocked all of my attacks.

"If you say so." He brought his forearm down and _broke_ my leg. I screamed in pain as he threw me back.

I hit the ground hard. My leg felt like it was on fire. Grinding my teeth, I snapped the bone back into place. I stood up, but he was rushing at me.

I saw the chance. He was inches away when I jumped. I turned in the air and landed facing him, swinging my sword with all my strength.

My sword shattered on his back. He fell down, and I reached for his sword. He countered by swinging around and kicking my jaw.

I took a few steps to the side, and Dad used the time well. The next thing I saw was the sword approaching.

It shattered on my face. I fell to the ground, and he put his foot on my chest. "Give up yet?" he panted.

"Hell…no!" I grabbed his foot and twisted until I heard the bone shatter. He recoiled, and I threw him back. To further prove my point, I broke his left arm.

"You done?" I asked, exhausted. He nodded, and I let go of his arm. He snapped his bones back into place and stood up.

He smiled proudly. "Good job. I guess you _are_ ready, after all."

* * *

I stood in the small crowd that had formed around the two. Kashi was talking to his dad, and I didn't see any reason to interrupt them.

They finished their conversation, and Inuyasha walked away. Kashi saw me, and I walked to him.

"That looked painful." I told him. "Are you okay?" "Hell yeah I am. I just beat my father on my birthday!"

I smiled. I could see that he was proud of what he had done. "Well, good job."

He met my gaze, and we remembered together. "We're leaving, soon." he pointed out. "Only a few more things left to do.

"I'll meet you here when we're both ready." I said. He kissed me. "Until then." he said, and he was gone.

I hurried home.

* * *

I neared my hut. Judging by the Sun, it looked like it was about midday. I entered the hut, wanting to do this quickly.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. "Sirka?" They were all there, and they turned their attentions to me.

"I'm…I'm leaving." I told them. "I just wanted to say goodbye." Mom walked up to me and gave me a 'mom' look.

"As if!" she said. "You're not going to say goodbye and leave. You didn't think we weren't going to see you off, did you?"

"Besides, I've got something for you." Dad said. He pulled a red cloth out of a nearby basket. "It's old, but it's still useful."

I took the cloth. "What is it?" I started to unfold it and saw that it was a kimono. "That's my old Robe of the Fire Rat. It's as light as a kimono, but it's stronger than most armors. It's flameproof, too."

"You're…giving me your robe?" I couldn't believe it. I never pictured myself wearing my father's Robe of the Fire Rat. I just couldn't imagine it.

He nodded. "Go ahead, try it on." I nodded and put it over my haori. It fitted pretty good. I noticed the area where the original robe stopped and where it had been added on started. And he was right-it was so _light_.

"It looks good on you." Mom said. "I swear, if Sirka didn't keep your hair short, you could pass as your father right now." _Yeah, except I got your eyes. I think that would be noticed._ I didn't bother pointing it out, though. I just nodded.

"Well, let's go." Dad said, heading for the door. "Can't keep ya waiting, can we?" I smiled and led the way to where we would say goodbye.

* * *

I walked into my hut, feeling all kinds of emotions.

My family all smiled at me when I entered. Mantosu had even returned from his traveling to see me off.

They all hugged me at once, and I tried to return them the best I could. "I'm gonna miss you guys." I said. "Even you, Mantosu."

We pulled apart and Mantosu chuckled. "Weird, because I won't miss you." I scowled, and he chuckled again. "Relax, I was kidding."

"I can't believe you're already leaving home." Mom said. "It seems like it wasn't that long ago you were just a little girl."

Dad joined her smile. "She's right. This day came much sooner than either of us expected. But, we're still just as proud of you."

We chatted for a minute, and I realized the time. "Well, gotta go." I said. "Are you seeing me off?"

"Of course!" Mom said. "Lead the way." And I did.

* * *

We had only waited a couple minutes before Sirka and her family came into view. Oddly enough, Shippo was close behind them.

They joined us, and I grabbed Sirka's hand. "Well, I guess this is it." I told everyone. "We'll miss you all!" Sirka added.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Shippo even decided he had to talk about how quick we grew up. I wanted to point out how _long_ it took _him_ to grow up, but I held my tongue. No reason to depart with any negativity.

Everyone was all smiles, even Dad. I was amazed. I'd _never_ seen him smile like that. I made sure Raiden was secure in my sash, and we started off.

"Wait!" Sango called. We stopped and turned around. "I forgot something."

She handed Sirka her demon slayer suit and her swords. "Can't forget these, right?" I didn't even realize Mom had walked up to me until she put her hand on my shoulder.

She held up a few things of ramen. With a smile, she asked, "Forgetting something?" I smiled as she put it in my pack.

Securing the knot on my pack, I returned to Sirka. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded, and we said our goodbyes to our families. Maybe even for the last time.

_No. I won't let that happen._ Setting my determination, we left the village to start our own life.

* * *

We set off, hand in hand. Soon, our families were our of sight, and our new life had officially begun.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Kashi chuckled. "Not sure yet. Got any ideas?" I dropped my gaze.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble…"I muttered. He stopped and looked at me. "Nothing's too much trouble. Where are you wanting to go?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to see the Demon Slayers' village, or what's left of it anyway." Kashi chuckled again. "Well, we're already walking in that direction, so why not?" I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

He returned my smile. "Don't thank me. This is just as much your adventure as it is mine." To be honest, I thought that he would end up trying to make it _his_ adventure, and that I was just coming along. Not that I'd let it happen, though. _Besides, if I ever need to, I can be _very_ convincing, especially to Kashi._

I smiled at the thought.

* * *

We didn't cover much distance that day. We got sidetracked every so often. But hey, it's not like we didn't have the rest of our lives to get there.

I was in the process of trying to start a fire while Sirka…well, I don't know what she was doing. I was too busy trying to start a fire. The keyword here is _try_, because apparently I was doing something wrong.

I growled in frustration. "You _will_ start, you son of a bitch." _Yeah, like that'll help._

"A fire won't start just because you threatened it." I looked up to see Sirka holding a big pile of sticks, giggling at me. "Yeah, well it works better than anything _else_ I've tried."

She dropped the sticks next to the fire pit and took my rocks from me. "You're doing it wrong. You don't need to worry so much about hitting them together hard enough as you do the _angle_. Here's what you're doing."

She hit the rocks together the way I had been. I couldn't help but get irritated. "But here's how you're _supposed_ to do it." She tilted the rocks a little bit and had a fire roaring in minutes.

Kashi muttered something about me being lucky. "Not luck, skill." I used my most innocent voice I could muster, and the look on his face was worth it-his look he gets when he's confused. _He's so cute when he doesn't realize what's going on._

He suddenly took off, leaving me alone with the fire. I stood up and yelled, "_Now_ where are you off to? I know you can hear me, Kashi!" I waited for an answer.

When I didn't get one, I got angry. "Inukashi!" Still nothing. _Why that little-_ "Inukashi Higurashi, answer me!"

He dropped out of nowhere, holding a water bottle, as Kagome had told me it was called. "What?" he asked. "Can't cook ramen without water, can you?"

Most of my anger was replaced with amusement. _Of course._ "Well how about a little warning before you disappear next time?"

He had his cocky smile on. "You'll get over it. Until then, I'll make you some dinner." What made me angry was that he was right-I _would_ get over it. I just sighed and sat down.

* * *

Now_ what did I do?_ "Sirka?" I asked. "What's wrong?" She grinned at me. "Nothing. Enjoy your cooking."

I shrugged my shoulders. _Did I do something wrong?_ I poured the water into the ramen cups and let them cook. While I did, I eyed Sirka every now and then, and I could tell something was up.

Eventually, the food was done, and I handed Sirka hers as I sat next to her. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong yet?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She seemed to see something really interesting in the noodles. Then it hit me. "This…this isn't about…_that_, is it?"

She sighed and set her ramen down. "Sirka, if you don't want-" "Of course I do!" she cut in. "It's just…I don't know what to do."

I almost choked on a noodle. After coughing the damn thing up, I asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I don't know if it's like a wedding, or if it's just something you do, or what. Do I need to do anything to get ready?"

I chuckled. "Of course not. Trust me, you'll know when it starts and ends." She didn't seem completely convinced, but she went back to eating, so I must have reassured her at least a little.

We finished our meal in silence.

* * *

We'd finished our dinner, and it was getting late. I was starting to feel tired.

Almost as if he could read my mind, which I swear he can do sometimes, Kashi yawned and stretched. "Gettin' late." he pointed out. He walked to our bags and pulled out a sleeping bag and set it out.

I don't know what got into him right then, but he started _undressing_ right there! "Kashi!" I almost screamed, "What are you _doing_?"

He took off his robe and his haori, then looked at me, confused. "What? It's not anything you haven't seen before." I guess I failed to realize he wasn't getting naked, just comfortable.

Then I was proven wrong. He stripped out of his pants, throwing them in the pile with the rest of his clothes. My face was really, _really_ hot as I quickly faced away. "Kashi, put some clothes on!"

I chanced a look, and he was getting into the sleeping bag. "Why?" he asked, sounding playful. "I've got a better idea: _you_ take some clothes _off_."

_Is he really doing this?!_ "Kashi, what's gotten into you?" Without realizing it, I'd started walking toward him, his smile growing with each step.

I reached the bag and looked down at him, his smile gone perverted. "You've _never_ been like this before." He didn't even flinch. Smile still huge, he said, "I don't know. Guess I'm not worried about it now that we're on our own."

I got down to my lightest layer of clothes and joined him. It wasn't that I was shy around him. No, he'd seen me naked before-this was more of a test to see what he would do.

He started nibbling my ear as he started pulling my pants off. I just moaned-for some reason, when he nibbled on my earlobe, it felt _so_ good.

* * *

I could smell her arousal. She had a point, though. I'd _never_ done anything like this before, so I had no idea what I was doing. I just improvised as I went along.

I threw her pants toward her clothes pile and worked on her top. She even lifted her arms up as I pulled it off her, and it, too, joined the rest of the laundry.

I continued my nibbling, and her arousal _spiked_. She even started panting. I chuckled as I turned her around.

"You want this." It was less of a question and more of a statement. As I slid my hand down, I realized how much I'd changed. When I first admitted to myself that I loved her, I swore there was no way she could love something as low as a _quarter_ demon.

And here I was now. In my mom's original time, I'd probably get called a 'player' or something lame like that. "But…" She tried to argue, put was cut off when I stuck a finger in her vag.

I pulled it out and showed it to her. "Damn, you're so _wet_." I stuck the finger in my mouth, relishing the taste. It was so…_sweet_!

Without warning, I shoved myself deep inside her. She yelped, scratching my back. I started slow, taking in the feeling. She was so fucking tight! So fucking _wet_!

"Kashi…faster…" she panted. It was a little difficult, being in a sleeping bag, but I gave her what she wanted. As I went faster, Sirka's nails went deeper into my back.

She kept telling me to go faster, and I obliged every time. Not only did I feel my climax, but I felt…something else. I didn't know what the feeling was, but I felt that I _had_ to do it.

As we panted and moaned, I licked her neck. I don't know if she realized, and if she did, she probably didn't know what I was _really_ doing.

I was so close, and from the sounds she was making, so was she. It seemed to take forever, but it slowly got closer.

Closer…closer…_Oh shit!_ We screamed each other's names, then she yelped in pain. Without realizing, I had actually done it.

I had marked Sirka as my mate.

**yeah, i coulda got more detailed, but i have a feeling i have at least one Fanfiction Renassance (or however the hell you spell it) a-hole watchin me. some chick decided it was her job to report my brother monkeyface0090's lemon, and i pissed her off, so im bein careful. because not only would i be pissed when this story got taken down, all of you guys would be after me too :) so, leave ur thoughts in a review, maybe PM me an idea (or just to say 'hey read my story' XD) laters!**


	3. Demon Slayer

**ok, got the POV swithes fixed, so now it hopefully wont be so confusing. sorry about that, my computers a p.o.s. anyway, disclaimers. again, i kno the lime wasn't the best, but like i said, i pissed off some b**** from Fanfiction Rennasance (still cant spell XD) so this story might be monitered...so, enjoy!**

I woke early the next morning, just in time to see dawn break.

I realized Sirka was asleep in my arms, her back to me. I also saw a scar where her neck and left shoulder met. It looked like she'd been bitten by a dog.

_Oh, right._ Remembering that it was _my_ mark, I suddenly felt proud. _My Sirka…my beautiful mate, Sirka…_

* * *

When I woke up, it was bright. I sat up and found out that I was naked, so I quickly pulled the bag back up for cover.

I saw my clothes, sitting in a neat, folded pile a few feet away from me. _Did Kashi do that? Since when can he fold laundry?_

I got dressed, wondering where he'd run off to, when suddenly I felt a small burn on my neck. I instinctively put my hand over it, and felt a scar.

Rummaging through my bag, I eventually found the small mirror Kagome had given me and saw that I did indeed have a scar on my neck. And it still burned.

"You don't regret it, do you?" I turned to see Kashi sitting on a nearby rock. Suddenly, it was like I could _feel_ his worry coming from the scar. "Regret what?" I asked.

Kashi stood and walked to me. He started tracing the scar with his claw. "My mark…does it hurt?" Realizing what he was talking about, I quickly shook my head. "Of course I don't regret it. Why would I?"

Kashi smiled, and I could feel the worry fade from the mark. Now I felt…love? Was _that_ how much he really cared about me?

I surprised him by gently kissing him. "Actually, I was just thinking about how _beautiful_ the mark was." I whispered in his ear. "Oh, and you can't lie to me anymore."

As I giggled, Kashi got confused. "What? I don't lie to you. I never have, and I never will." "I know, but now, if you do, I'll be able to tell." I bragged. "How?" he asked even more confused than before. "Because, I can feel your emotions coming from it."

He smiled. "Then now you know how much you really mean to me." He pulled me into a rough kiss. "Plus, you're stuck with me now. Can't take the mark off like you can a wedding ring." I scoffed at that. "Like I would _ever_ want to do that."

* * *

She had no idea how comforting her words were. Well, maybe she did. If the mark really _did_ work how she said. _I just wish I'd known more about it before I tried it._

I let Sirka go, after noticing I was hugging her closely, and started packing our stuff back up while she…well, I didn't let her do anything. Any time she tried, I growled playfully to tell her to sit down. She eventually listened and changed into her Demon Slayer's outfit, or her 'ninja suit' as I called it.

After I packed everything, I shouldered the pack and offered my hand to Sirka. "Shall we go?" She giggled as she took it, and we started walking.

We had walked for about an hour before I caught the scent of what I assumed was the village of the Demon Slayers. Shortly after that, the ruined fortress came into view.

Sirka gasped at what was left of the walls. The gate was completely gone, thanks to Mazutear. I was glad I defeated him-hopefully the slayers he killed can rest in piece knowing I did.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" I asked, worried. She nodded her head. "I want to see it." I let her pull me towards what used to be the entrance.

The sight inside was almost scary. What was left of the huts had started to rot. There were still blood stains on the walls and in the dirt. And even after almost twenty years, the place still smelled like death.

Sirka gasped again, letting go of my hand as she took a few steps forward. I hung back, figuring she'd want to do this alone.

* * *

I felt my hand slip out of Kashi's as walked forward. _This is what's left of Mom's home…the village of the great Demon Slayers._

"After two attacks, I'm surprised there's still even _this_ much still standing." I thought aloud. "Two attacks?" Kashi asked. "What d'ya mean?"

"Naraku attacked this place over thirty years ago, remember?" I pointed out. "Then, Mazutear slaughtered everyone here, except for my parents." Kashi made an 'oh' noise as I took in my surroundings.

I laughed dryly. "Guess the Demon Slayers weren't met to be." I looked at Kashi and saw his confused look. "Even with the huge walls they had surrounding the place, they couldn't stop neither Naraku or Mazutear from destroying it." I felt worry coming from his mark.

Before he could even ask, I told him, "I'm fine. Let's just go." "Yeah." he muttered, taking my hand once more.

We hadn't got very far before Kashi stopped and tensed up. Before I could say anything, he spun around and drew Raiden. "We're not the only ones here."

* * *

Sirka gasped. _But where's the scent coming from?_ I could definitely smell someone else in the village, but the scent was all over. I couldn't pinpoint the source.

I barely had time to dodge the kunai that flew past my head. I ran towards where it had come from, but couldn't find anything.

_Where the Hell?_ Another kunai came in from the side, with two quickly behind it. I dodged two, but one lodged itself it my lower stomach. I heard Sirka call my name as she drew her swords.

With a grunt, I pulled the knife out and threw it in the direction it had come from. I barely saw a figure quickly run inside one of the ruined huts. Going full speed, I followed them. Sirka must've seen where I was heading, because she went there, too.

We met at the doorway. I pointed to her, then towards the next room and started up the stairs. Slowly, straining my ears for _anything_, I crept up. And up. And up. And-_bang_!

I saw a lead ball fly by my head. I turned to see a man dropping his rifle as he drew a sword. He wore a black kimono, and a matching bandana covered his head, which was probably bald. "What purpose do you have here, demon?"

Sirka was at my side, swords drawn. The man chuckled. "You dare to dress as a Demon Slayer, then come to this place? I'll ask one more time-what purpose do you have here?"

"Keh. _We_ were about to ask _you_ the same thing. By the way, aren't guns illegal in Japan?" "Maybe. I wouldn't know. I don't exactly pay attention these days. Killing demons like you so I can live to see another sunrise is more important."

_This guy must have a death wish._ "I'm going to enjoy this." I rushed him, striking with Raiden. I underestimated him; he was pretty good with a sword.

We clashed a few times, and ended up outside when I gave him a good kick through the wall. He fell out of the upstairs room and onto the ground below, and I followed right behind him.

Tapping into Raiden's true power, I unleashed the electric energy within the blade. The man's eyes widened. "You…what _are_ you?" It was my turn to chuckle. "The demon that's going to kill you."

I raised Raiden, ready to rush him again, but Sirka put a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Kashi."

* * *

I felt Kashi's anger in the mark, but I didn't care. He was obviously here for a reason, and I wanted to know why.

Kashi lowered his sword's power, the electric aura fading away. I walked towards the man, who had stood up and found his sword.

He must've known what I was doing, because he sheathed his sword. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Are you a Demon Slayer?" The man chuckled, but this time it wasn't cocky.

"I guess you could call me that." A sad look appeared in his eyes. "Yes, I make a living out of slaying demons, but I wasn't a Demon Slayer from this village." "Then why _are_ you here?"

_Why should we care what he's doing? He tried to kill us, and that's all that matters._

"I was hoping that someone had rebuilt the village. I know it was partially rebuilt after the attack of a demon called Naraku before another demon, Mazutear, destroyed it."

* * *

I grabbed the collar of his kimono and lifted him in the air. "What's you connection to them?" "Kashi, put him down!" Sirka was yelling.

I growled to show I was serious. "Tell me _everything_, or so help me, I _will_ kill you." The guy put his hands up defensively. "Hey, man, I don't know what your problem with _them_ is, but it's not with _me_. I only heard stories."

With another growl, I lowered him back down. _He seems honest enough. He's too young to have been in league with Naraku, too._

He laughed. "Man, you've got a good grip!" I could tell he was nervous, but he wasn't so easy to scare apparently. "Just thought you should now, those were the hands that killed Naraku and Mazutear. By the way, they were only half demons."

"Wow." he gasped. "A _half_ demon can take down a place like _this_?" Suddenly, Sirka offered the guy her hand. _What the Hell?_

* * *

"I'm Sirka. My mother was raised here." "Well, you seem to trust him." Kashi whined. The man in front of me enthusiastically shook my hand. "I'm Xzythe." "Strange name." I commented.

He laughed. "Well, what can I say?" He noticed my mark and pointed at it. "What's that?" His hand drifted closer to it, but when he did, Kashi growled a threat. He quickly returned his hand. "Oh, shit. Sorry, man! Didn't realize it was a mark!

"Wanna see mine?" Even Kashi was interested. Xzythe took off his shirt and turned around, revealing what looked like a bite on his right shoulder blade. "Oh, you're married?" I asked.

He put his shirt back on and his sad look returned. "_Was_. She…well, as she put it, she found an opponent stronger than she was." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

He smiled at me. "Well, you didn't know, and there's nothing we can do about it now, right? Ahahaha!"

_For someone that lost his love, he sure seems carefree enough._ "That's why I became a demon slayer." he said. "I was hoping to train here so I could actually protect someone, but I guess not."

**so, thoughts? in case you noticed, yes, i kind of based Xzythe off of Benitora from Samurai Deeper Kyo. it wasn't until _after_ i wrote this that i realized how quick i introduced another character. not the best thing to do for a story, but its my story, so leave me alone XD remember, reviews can have good or bad criticism or even ur own thoughts. im also open to any PM's u may send me for any reason. laters!  
P.S. if i miss any POV changes, let me kno. i'll get it fixed up as soon as i can**


End file.
